Become Giant
Become Giant is an Awoken Skill exclusive to Namekian CaCs. In Dragon Ball, the form is utilized by Piccolo, and Lord Slug, though neither of them can utilize the transformation in game. In Game Data *Decription: Turn Giant and power up! Mow down enemies with wide-range attacks! *Ki used: 300 *Obtained from: Guru's House time rift Properties User grows to a size comparable to great apes, gains Hyper Armor, a new moveset and, ki regeneration with the drawback of a stamina drain. Upon losing all stamina, user will be stamina broken, lose the transformation and be unable to transform until they regain stamina, similarily to Kaioken. Unlike regular Hyper Armor, Giant Namekians seem to be immune to effects that normally break the guard or armor fully, but they still take stamina damage. Heavy attack becomes a wide sweep and has no followups, light attack is three attacks long, first a downward right punch, then downward left punch and a right uppercut, the combo can also be started with a backhit. Pressing forward + light causes the player to do a heavy punch downwards, knocking enemies to the floor. It should also be noted that light combo can combo into forward + light, and in certain situations, forward +light can combo back into light combo for a deadly loop. Pressing forward + heavy causes the player to swing their arm forward in a straight line, hitting enemies from afar. The form also has a dash attack, though it's the same for both light and heavy buttons. Ki Blast is replaced with a grab, where the Namekian crushes their opponents in his hands and then throws them forward. Giant form has no step or step vanish, block or a Z vanish. Their dash becomes a run on the ground, and makes them fly slightly faster in the air. Their regular supers are replaces with three variants of mouth cannon for different distances, and evil roar, similar to that of Great Apes, though orange in color. It should be noted, at close range the mouth blasts can be comboed into each other (EX: Short Range MB > Mid Range MB > Mid Range MB) The form has no ultimates or an evasive skill. Usage Tips Giant Form's stamina drain and slow speed make him difficult to use, however sticking with it can result in extremely high damage. Always follow up Light Combo with either heavy to knock them away and get some time to transform back, or follow up with Forward + light to do massive damage and potentially loop back into light combo. Take advantage of Giant Form's ki regeneration to stop your opponent's attempts to recover by pressuring them with Mouth Blasts. Never let your stamina run out in Giant Form unless A: Your opponent is far enough away to give you time to counter any attacks they'll try to punish you with or B: You grab them right before the stamina break to make yourself unpunishable upon transforming back. Category:Transformations